


i want to play

by netlenya



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: Усок просто хочет поиграть с младшеньким.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hwanhee





	i want to play

Хванхи спокойно сидит посреди кровати, скрючившись над телефоном, и самозабвенно залипает в очередную популярную игру. Одногруппники разбрелись по своим делам, выходной день в самом разгаре, раунд в игре близится к победе, а кровать прогибается под чьим-то весом.

— Какого? — голосит Хван, когда его обвивают тёплые конечности, а в затылок утыкается холодный нос. Раунд бездарно потрачен, как и прекрасное уединение.

— Не ругайся при хёне, — раздается из-за спины, а объятия становятся только крепче.

— Хён, ты мне мешаешь, отвали, — возмущается младший, после болезненного щипка за бок, добавляя, — пожалуйста.

— Не дёргайся ты так. Мне просто скучно, — тихо куда-то в шею говорит Усок, явно не собирающийся отлипать.

— Ты мешаешь мне играть, — с преувеличенной обидой ноет Хванхи, всё ещё пытаясь выбраться из хватки.

— Так давай я поиграю с тобой, — шёпот у самого уха.

После этих слов Хванхи ощутимо напрягается, чем вызывает смех Усока. Приятный такой, мелодичный, думает о нём Хван, в то время как старший начинает покрывать его шею легкими поцелуями, а руками оглаживать бока, пробираясь под футболку. Младший всё ещё зависает, когда Ушин кусает его за ухом, оттягивая кожу и проводя пальцами по рёбрам. Выдох, и Хванхи откидывается на Усока, сдаваясь и изворачиваясь, чтобы поймать чужие губы. С Ушином бесполезно спорить и ему невозможно сопротивляться. Поэтому проще отдать себя в его руки и получать удовольствие, которое тот так самозабвенно дарит.

Принимая чужую капитуляцию, Усок прикусывает нижнюю губу Хвана, следом влажно зализывая укус и увлекая их обоих в глубокий поцелуй. Одной рукой скользит под резинку домашних штанов, под которыми, к удобству обоих, не находит белья.

— Складывается ощущение, что ты меня ждал, — говорит Ушин, проводя губами по щеке и возращаясь к губам Хванхи до того, как он начнёт возмущаться. Тот как раз успевает набрать воздуха для этого, но получается лишь бессвязно промычать в поцелуй. А следом тихонько заскулить, когда Усок, мягко гладивший ладонью внутреннюю сторону бедра, пальцами другой руки захватывает в плен сосок Хвана, довольно резко щипая его.

— Не сдерживай себя. Тебе же нравится, — горячий шёпот на ухо. И Хванхи слушается, издавая ещё тихий, будто пробный, стон.

Рука из штанов исчезает, пальцы скользят по горлу, оглаживают губы, а Хван всё понимает и берет их в рот, слегка посасывая, облизывая каждый, а потом тычется влажными губами в ладонь, отчего Усок тихо смеется, отнимая свою руку и сразу спускаясь ею вниз.

Хванхи резко выдыхает и сам тянется к губам хёна, пока тот мучительно медленно и непростительно мягко водит рукой по члену. Младший поскуливает, подаётся бёдрами вперёд, в руку Ушина, а тот лишь улыбается в поцелуй да оглаживает головку пальцем, стирая первые капли смазки. Проходится вдоль каждой венки, при этом целуя так, что голова кружится от восторга и недостатка воздуха. И только когда Хванхи начинает теряться во всём этом и с каким-то отчаянием выдыхает в поцелуй «хён, ну пожалуйста», Усок берёт член в плотное кольцо пальцев и начинает ритмично двигать рукой.

Уже от одного этого Хванхи стонет не сдерживаясь, а когда слышит на ухо тихое «хороший мальчик», распаляется только сильнее. Усок слишком горячий и его слишком много. Он целует, гладит, обнимает и прижимает к себе, а то, как он двигает рукой, заставляет забыться и потеряться в ощущениях. Что Хванхи и делает, откидывая голову на плечо Ушина, мешая стоны со всхлипами и полностью отдаваясь в его власть. Усок доверие оправдывает, покрывая беззащитную шею поцелуями вперемешку с укусами, рукой доводя до пика. Хванхи кончает с именем хёна на губах, стон звучит особенно громко и сладко-протяжно. Младший обмякает в тёплых объятиях, пока Ушин последний раз проводит рукой по его члену, а потом тянет эти пальцы себе в рот.

— Хён, что ты делаешь? — Хванхи чуть не скулит это увиденного. Он совсем не готов к ещё одному подходу, но открывающееся зрелище просто сильнее его. Сами по себе эти пальцы — немного перебор. Эти пальцы в его сперме — слишком. Но вот эти пальцы, скрывающиеся во рту Усока, или язык, который ловит убегающие капли его, Хванхи, спермы с эти дичайше прекрасных пальцев…

— Я хочу поваляться с тобой, а не ходить в поисках салфеток, — смеётся Ушин, а Хван воет почти, глаза закатывает и просто лезет обниматься. С этим хёном не получается по-другому.


End file.
